staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Sierpnia 2013
TVP 1 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 TELEZAKUPY 08:45 Kawa czy herbata? Tour de Pologne 09:55 Natura w Jedynce - Niezwykły rezerwat w Strefie Zdemilitaryzowanej (Pilgrims of Wildlife. Secret Wander of the land DMZ) 45'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2012) 11:00 Siostry - odc. 5/13 - Rodzicielski zakaz - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:05 Agrobiznes 12:30 Natura w Jedynce - Waleczne pająki (Spiders, its hidden warrior) 46'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2011) 13:25 Młodzi konstruktorzy - odc. 11/13 (Design squad); program edukacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008) 14:00 Klan - odc. 2436 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Rezydencja - odc. 58/58 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:05 Pogoda 15:15 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - start 5 etapu 15:25 Bonanza - odc. 106, W drodze (Bonanza, ep. 106, The Way Station); serial kraj prod.USA (1961) 16:20 Pszczółka Maja - Król Gucio, odc. 13 (King Gucio); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 16:35 Pszczółka Maja - Prawo latania, odc. 22 (Flying License); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - etap 5: Nowy Targ - Zakopane ( studio ) 17:30 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - etap 5: Nowy Targ - Zakopane 19:10 Kolarstwo - NUTELLA MINI Tour de Pologne 19:14 Wieczorynka - Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Złodziejaszek, odc. 33 (Un sacre voleur) kraj prod.Francja (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:05 Kolarstwo - kronika Tour de Pologne 20:05 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Finlandii 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 52 - W kręgu podejrzeń - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera 22:25 Serialowe Lato Jedynki - 07 zgłoś się - odc. 17/21 - Ślad rękawiczki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 23:50 Serialowe Lato Jedynki - Przebłysk jutra - odc. 19/22 (Flash Forward, ep. 19); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 00:45 Spokojny żywot (Anamorphose. Engrenage. Une petite vie tranquille.) 45'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1991) 01:40 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Dzika lokatorka (Housesitter) 97'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1992) 03:30 Bonanza - odc. 106, W drodze (Bonanza, ep. 106, The Way Station); serial kraj prod.USA (1961) 04:25 Notacje - Eugeniusz Haneman. Fotograf w Powstaniu Warszawskim; cykl dokumentalny 04:35 Zagadkowa Jedynka 05:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 15/39 - Spółka z jaskółką 05:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 16/39 - Co brzmi w trzcinie 06:15 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 4/7; serial TVP 07:20 M jak miłość - odc. 284; serial TVP 08:20 M jak miłość - odc. 285; serial TVP 09:10 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 24; serial TVP 09:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 935 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:25 Na dobre i na złe odc.103 - Zawodowy pechowiec 11:25 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Bartosz Ostałowski 12:00 Familiada - odc. 2021; teleturniej 12:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Holandia (96) "Haga"; magazyn kulinarny 13:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Dakar - miasto bazar - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:45 Czas honoru - odc. 44 "Tajna broń" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 23 "Powrót" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:25 M jak miłość - odc. 976; serial TVP 16:25 Godzina "W" - txt. str. 777 77'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1979) 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 11/74; teleturniej 19:30 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 12/74; teleturniej; 20:10 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2012 Jestem Gwiazdą! (2); program rozrywkowy 21:25 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 38 (Criminal Minds s. 2 ep. Fear and Loathing); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:25 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 39 (Criminal Minds s. 2 ep. Distress); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 23:15 Kocham kino - Rysa - txt. str. 777 83'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2008) 00:55 Świat bez tajemnic - Zejść na ziemię 44'; film dokumentalny 01:55 Opowieści włoskich żon 2/4 (Mogli a pezzi / Wives' Tales) 95'; serial komediowy kraj prod.Włochy (2008) 03:40 Art Noc - Miron Białoszewski - Pamiętnik z Powstania Warszawskiego (koncert) 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Bydgoszcz 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:05 Info Poranek 06:10 Pogoda Info 06:13 Serwis Info Flesz 06:19 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:35 Info Poranek 06:41 Pogoda Info 06:45 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:04 Info Poranek 07:09 Pogoda Info 07:15 Serwis Info Flesz 07:21 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:35 Info Poranek 07:42 Pogoda Info 07:45 Info Poranek 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:03 Gość poranka 08:16 Pogoda Info 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:41 Pogoda Info 08:45 Info Poranek 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:06 Pogoda Info 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:41 Pogoda Info 09:45 Info Poranek 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:18 Pogoda Info 10:20 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:41 Pogoda Info 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Info Poranek 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:26 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:20 Biznes Info 12:26 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:10 Pogoda Info 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM 16:51 Biznes Info 17:00 Zbliżenia flesz 17:05 Aktywni 50+sezon 2 - Aktywni 50+ odc. 12/II 17:20 HARCERSKIE ABECADŁO - F jak Funka 17:30 W 80 dni dookoła lata - odc. 15 - Sobie, przyjaciołom, potomnym (Lubostroń) 17:45 Teraz Inowrocław 01.08.2012; magazyn 18:00 Po obu stronach Bałtyku - Z podmuchem wiatru; cykl reportaży 18:10 Spotkania z ekologią - 26.07.2013 18:30 Zbliżenia - wyd. główne 19:00 Roweromaniak; magazyn 19:15 Magazyn żniński odc. 7/2013 19:30 Ahora espanol - odc. 232 Wróżka i balkon Carlosa 19:45 W 80 dni dookoła lata - odc. 15 - Sobie, przyjaciołom, potomnym (Lubostroń) 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:14 Pogoda Info 21:20 Raport z Polski 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Pogoda Info 21:55 Zbliżenia 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:09 Pogoda Info 23:18 Sportowy Wieczór 23:34 Powstanie zwykłych ludzi; film dokumentalny 00:35 Infoexpress 00:43 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton 00:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:30 Pogoda Info 01:35 Raport z Polski 02:00 Info Dziennik 02:39 Pogoda Info 02:45 Sportowy Wieczór 02:55 Infoexpress 03:03 Prawdę mówiąc - Irena Santor - odc. 24; magazyn 03:30 Reportaż TVP INFO - Powrót fok szarych 03:45 Akademia zdrowia - odc. 8; magazyn 04:00 Powstanie zwykłych ludzi; film dokumentalny 04:54 Sportowy Wieczór 05:04 Pogoda Info 05:10 Polska według Kreta - odc. 84 - Zator i Krajno- Zagórze; magazyn 05:35 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 08.45 Malanowski i partnerzy (382, 383) - serial fab.-dok. 09.40 Trudne sprawy (105) - serial paradokumentalny 10.40 Dlaczego ja? (279) - serial paradokumentalny 11.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji 2 (17) - serial paradokumentalny 12.45 Dom nie do poznania (122, 105) - reality show 14.45 Malanowski i partnerzy (270, 271) - serial fab.-dok. 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.40 Dlaczego ja? (410) - serial paradokumentalny 17.40 Trudne sprawy (302) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (264) - serial komediowy 20.05 Moja dziewczyna wychodzi za mąż - komedia, USA/Wielka Brytania 2008 22.10 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 7 (142, 143) - serial kryminalny 00.10 Uśmiech Mony Lizy - komediodramat, USA 2003 02.30 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.30 Tajemnice losu 2 (1400) - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Rozmowy w toku - talkshow 06.20 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Ostry dyżur 14 (6) - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Kuchenne rewolucje (2) - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Na Wspólnej (1707) - serial obyczajowy 11.20 Ugotowani (7) - reality show 12.20 Szpital (43) - serial paradokumentalny 13.20 Ukryta prawda (140) - serial paradokumentalny 14.20 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (940) - serial fab.-dok. 15.05 Sąd rodzinny (163) - serial fab.-dok. 16.05 Rozmowy w toku - talkshow 17.00 Szpital (44) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Ukryta prawda (141) - serial paradokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (876) - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Męskie granie - koncert 21.50 90 minut do katastrofy - film katastroficzny, Niemcy 2009 23.50 Dexter 3 (8) - serial kryminalny 01.00 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 01.25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.45 Arkana magii (1000) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.05 Rozmowy w toku - talkshow 04.00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5:10 Dekoratornia 5:30 Ukryta miłość Odcinek: 35 6:25 I Like It 7:25 Klub Winx Odcinek: 7 7:55 Klub Winx Odcinek: 8 8:25 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 5 9:30 Kiedy się zakocham Odcinek: 35 10:25 You Can Dance Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 6 11:25 4music 12:30 Życiowe role gwiazd Odcinek: 18 13:00 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Dekoratornia 15:30 Dekoratornia 16:00 Klub Winx Odcinek: 9 16:30 Klub Winx Odcinek: 10 17:05 Wzór Odcinek: 44 Sezon: 3 18:00 Ukryta miłość Odcinek: 36 19:00 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 5 20:00 Komando Foki atakuje 22:00 Oddział specjalny: Wyspa śmierci 0:00 Wzór Odcinek: 44 Sezon: 3 0:55 Galileo Odcinek: 317 1:55 4music 3:00 I Like It 3:45 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVN 7 5:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 9 5:40 We dwoje Odcinek: 1 6:55 Męski typ Odcinek: 4 7:25 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 85 8:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 381 9:20 Kocham. Enter Odcinek: 28 10:20 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 7 11:20 Mango - Telezakupy 13:00 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 57 14:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 382 15:00 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 16:00 Kocham. Enter Odcinek: 29 17:00 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 6 18:00 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 19:00 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 20:00 Gorączka sobotniej nocy 22:30 Prawo Agaty Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 23:35 Eliksir miłości 1:40 Arkana magii 3:45 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 4:15 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 4:45 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Puls 6:00 Dyżur Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 2 6:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 6 7:00 Bao-bab, czyli zielono mi Odcinek: 5 7:30 Bao-bab, czyli zielono mi Odcinek: 6 8:00 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 9 8:30 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 66 Sezon: 4 9:00 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 5 10:00 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm 11:25 Projekt: szczeniak Odcinek: 10 11:55 Zaklinacz psów Odcinek: 6 12:50 Nigel Marven przedstawia: wyspy orek 13:55 Medicopter Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 3 14:50 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda Odcinek: 18 15:50 Bao-bab, czyli zielono mi Odcinek: 7 16:25 Bao-bab, czyli zielono mi Odcinek: 8 16:55 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 5 17:55 Łowcy skarbów Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 20:00 Pracownik miesiąca 22:10 Ognista burza 0:25 Burza śmierci 2:20 Kręcimy z gwiazdami Odcinek: 6 3:10 Dyżur Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 2 3:35 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 9 4:00 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 212 4:40 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 11 5:05 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 11 5:30 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 1 Tele 5 7:00 Kosmica TV 9:00 Telezakupy 11:20 Mega katastrofy Odcinek: 2 12:25 Bitwy na kółkach 13:30 Łatwa kasa 15:00 Niewidzialni Odcinek: 5 16:10 Z Archiwum X Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 7 17:05 Irys Odcinek: 17 18:10 Łowcy niewolników Odcinek: 17 19:10 Ukryta kamera 19:40 Nieźle kliknięci 20:00 Naga miss 21:00 Miasto ludzi Odcinek: 17 21:40 Miasto ludzi Odcinek: 18 22:25 Z Archiwum X Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 7 23:25 Miłość do szaleństwa 1:25 Nocny patrol TV Polonia 06:05 Dziewczyny z tamtych lat 41'; film dokumentalny 06:55 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Grupa MoCarta; widowisko rozrywkowe 07:10 Hospicjum w Nowej Woli; reportaż 07:40 Zielona miłość - odc. 2/3 - Iwona; serial TVP 09:20 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 21 - Bursztynowa korona 09:35 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 22 - Szewc Kopytko i Kaczor Kwak 09:50 Klasa na obcasach - odc. 7; serial TVP 10:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 44; serial komediowy TVP 11:00 Polonia 24 11:35 Kopciuszek - odc. 36 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Polonia w Komie - Kanada - Tarnowiacy (285) 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 875 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:30 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski 2013 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 29 "Dzień ojca" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 13:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 30 "Muzykoterapia" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 13:55 Dziewczyny z tamtych lat 41'; film dokumentalny 14:40 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Jerzy Kryszak 14:50 13. Przystanek Woodstock 2007 - Kobranocka; koncert 15:45 Notacje - Teresa Bojarska. Początek Powstania; cykl dokumentalny 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 743* - Dwa oblicza; telenowela TVP 16:25 Piękniejsza Polska - /4/; cykl dokumentalny 16:50 Kopciuszek - odc. 36 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:15 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski 2013 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Kanada - Tarnowiacy (285) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 44; serial komediowy TVP 18:25 Criminale tango - czyli rewia gangsterska cz. 1; widowisko 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 875 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Niewidzialne Gobliny, odc. 21 (The Invisible Gobblins); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:50 Defekt - odc. 7/9 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP 21:50 Polonia w Komie - USA - Jachowo (286) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:45 Mrok - odc. 3/8* - Nie wszystko można kupić - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 23:45 Fantazmaty Powstania Warszawskiego 46'; film dokumentalny 00:35 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski 2013 00:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 36 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 01:15 Klasa na obcasach - odc. 7; serial TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Niewidzialne Gobliny, odc. 21 (The Invisible Gobblins); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda 02:45 Defekt - odc. 7/9; serial sensacyjny TVP 03:40 Polonia 24 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 875; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:45 Polonia w Komie - USA - Jachowo (286) 04:55 Fantazmaty Powstania Warszawskiego 46'; film dokumentalny 05:40 Piękniejsza Polska - /4/; cykl dokumentalny 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 6:00 Trzech wspaniałych 6:30 Łapu capu ekstra 7:00 +De Lux 7:30 Nie przegap 7:40 Łapu capu 7:45 Trzech wspaniałych 8:15 W tonacji+ 9:05 Wielki rok 10:45 Hania Humorek nie wyjeżdża na wakacje 12:15 W tonacji+ 13:00 Przylądek strachu 14:45 Stracona bohema 15:45 Zakochana bez pamięci 17:20 Hollywood Buzz 17:50 Spadkobiercy 19:45 Nie przegap 19:55 Łapu capu 20:00 Baczyński 21:15 Step Up 4 Revolution 22:55 6 kul 0:50 Proste pragnienia 2:20 Zazdrość i medycyna 4:00 Z odzysku HBO 6:00 Młodzi swaci 7:45 Filmy i gwiazdy Odcinek: 30 8:15 Mój olbrzym 10:00 Dzwoneczek i sekret magicznych skrzydeł 11:15 Rewolucja 12:45 Wykształcenie ogólne 14:05 Zarafa 15:25 Kraina wiecznego szczęscia 17:05 Podróż na tajemniczą wyspę 18:40 Stalowe magnolie 20:10 Zagubieni na Syberii 21:50 Miły gość Johnny 23:20 Dom w Bretanii 0:55 Straszny film IV 2:15 Biutiful 4:40 Karaluchy pod poduchy TV Toruń 10:00 Aktualności Toruńskie 10:20 Rozmowa dnia 10:35 Trzy razy Wozownia 10:50 Prezydent na planie "Lekarzy" 11:10 Weekendowy Toruń /4/ 11:30 Filmożerca /28/ 12:00 Powtórka programu 14:00 Telesprzedaż 16:30 Weekendowy Toruń /4/ 16:50 O toruński piernik 17:25 Trzy razy Wozownia 17:45 Aktualności Toruńskie 18:05 Rozmowa dnia 18:20 Pomalujmy Toruń 18:30 Atlas lasu /6/ 19:00 Leksykon medycyny /1/- zakład diagnostyki 19:30 Koncerty pod gwiazdami- Janusz Radek 20:00 Aktualności Toruńskie 20:20 Rozmowa dnia 20:40 Leksykon medycyny /3/- staw kolanowy 21:10 Atlas lasu /6/ 21:45 Aktualności Toruńskie 22:05 Rozmowa dnia 22:20 Koncerty pod gwiazdami- Janusz Radek 22:50 Powtórka programu 00:00 Powtórka programu 01:00 Telesprzedaż